Chain : A Promise After Death
by Furu-pyon
Summary: Dia adalah rantai pengikat antara hidup dan matinya. /AU. Vampire. for Emi Yoshikuni/
1. Chapter 1

Special fic for Emi Yoshikuni…

* * *

**Chain ~A Promise After Death~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

August, 2009 by Furukara Kyu

* * *

Sebuah bangunan tua berdiri kokoh mengalahkan pepohonan yang tampak rapuh di sekelilingnya. Pepohonan yang tampak tak memiliki kehidupan, hanyalah sebuah pepohonan tua yang menjulang tanpa selembar daun pun terdapat di setiap rantingnya. Sarang laba-laba menjadi mahkota pohon-pohon tua itu. Tiada ulat daun ataupun burung-burung kecil yang berkicau, hampa dan tak kehidupan yang berwarna. Tapi kadang jika malam datang terdapat beberapa ekor burung hantu yang bertengger di dahan.

Sebuah bangunan kokoh yang tak mempunyai warna kehidupan. Berdiri megah tinggi menjulang. Mencakar langit, mengcengkram bulan. Tidak sinar yang menembus kabut dalam lingkungan hampa kehidupan itu. Kabut menghapuskan pandangan mata hanya dalam radius satu meter saja. Dingin menusuk tulang dan juga meraba setiap sentimeter kulit, membuat seolah bulu-bulu halus tak terlihat di kulit berdiri—membeku.

Bangunan tua yang menyerupai kastil tetap kokoh walau termakan waktu. Di dalamnya semua perabot tertata rapi dan juga tidak ada satu pun sarang laba-laba yang menempel pada benda-benda itu. Mungkin tidak adanya sarang laba-laba itu menandakan bahwa benda-benda itu masih terpakai.

Sekelebat kabut tiba-tiba datang atau lebih mirip pusaran kabut. Semakin menipis dan akhirnya menghilang saat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam muncul. Mata merahnya menatap tajam setiap gerakan di ruangan itu. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar. Terdapat lampu gantung dengan ukuran yang luar biasa besarnya menggantung dari bagian atas atap. Karpet merah mengalasi setiap langkahnya menuju sebuah kursi kebesaran. Saat ia sampai tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang serupa karena dalam balutan kain panjang yang menyentuh lantai—mantel berwarna merah marun. Seorang bermata merah darah dan seorang bermata biru cerah.

"Teme, kau pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sosoknya memang tak berkharisma tapi senyuman yang selalu menghias dari sudut bibirnya membuatnya tampak mempesona.

"Hn," hanya sebuah jawaban kecil yang bisa didapat pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Kamu belum menemukannya?" tanya seorang disamping Naruto—pemuda bermata biru, tatapan matanya dingin, menusuk sama seperti lawan bicaranya. Wajah mereka mirip hanya pancarannya saja yang berbeda—lebih tua.

"Kakak, aku tak bisa labih lama bertahan dengan semua ini," jawabnya– Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tahu. Setidaknya masih ada waktu. Iya kan, Naruto?"

"Ah? Iya, Kak Itachi," jawab Naruto dengan air muka yang gelisah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dobe," suara Sasuke terdengar putus asa, "Jangan seperti wanita."

Mereka terdiam, menyelami alam pikiran mereka sedalam yang mereka bisa. Bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus menemukan_nya_. Jika tidak akan berkurang lagi darah murni yang tersisa—vampir berdarah murni.

"Sebaiknya kita lekas mencari_nya_ lagi, sudah seratus tahun semenjak kau mendapatkan yang terakhir kalinya," terang Itachi yang merupakan vampir tertua di antara mereka. "Naruto, mintalah bantuan sekali lagi pada penyihir wanita itu," pinta Itachi

Naruto mengangguk kecil disertai dengan kepulan kabut yang semakin tebal hingga menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Saat kabut itu mulai menipis sosok Naruto telah menghilang—pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Aku pergi, Sasuke," pamit Itachi. Sama seperti saat Naruto pergi. Kepulan kabut juga muncul dan Itachi menghilang saat kabut itu lenyap.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak bisa terus mengandalkan orang lain. Ia harus mampu malakukannya sendiri seperti seratus tahun yang lalu. Tiada yang berubah dari seratus tahun yang lalu—semua sama. Dunianya, wajahnya, dan kekuatannya. Tapi jika telah menemukan_nya_ pasti ada yang berubah dari Sasuke. Yang terdalam dari yang terdalam. Setiap seratus tahum sekali ia harus mencari_nya_ dan melakukannya.

Dengan pandangan lurus ke depan tapi entah ke mana fokusnya ia mengumpulkan kepulan-kepulan kabut untuk membawanya ke sebuah tempat di mana seratus tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan_nya_.

.o0)o0o(0o.

Dia adalah seorang anak manusia yang lemah, tubuh mungilnya tak tahan akan perubahan suhu yang terlalu menonjol. Kulit putih pucatnya tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari yang terlalu rawan—antara pukul sembilan pagi sampai tiga sore—untuk pigmen kulitnya, bukan tidak mau tapi tidak bisa. Jika tetap bersikeras maka ia akan mati muda sia-sia.

Mata _jade-_nya melihat hamparan padang rumput kusam yang mengitarinya. Berlatarbelakang awan hitam yang tebal. Mungkin sewaktu-waktu petir akan menyambarnya— ia tidak peduli. Tetap berdiri menantang langit dengan tatapan sayunya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ia merasa seseorang menunggunya di sana—menanti kedatangannya, merasa telah berjanji pada kehidupan yang lalu untuk bertemu dengannya di kehidupan sekarang. Berjanji untuk bertemu bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama.

Sebenarnya sudah genap duabelas bulan purnama ia menunggu. Sudah duabelas kali pula ia kecewa, padahal ia juga tak mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Malam ini akan ada bulan purnama.

_Drrt... Drrt... Drrt..._

Ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar, diraihnya ponsel itu. Ada sebuah _sms_ masuk. Dibuka dan dibaca.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kembali. Berjalan perlahan menuju halte bus terdekat yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

.o0)o0o(0o.

Sasuke berdiri melihat hiruk-piruk kota yang sangat menjenuhkan untuk dipandang. Mencari setiap pancaran mata yang bisa ia lihat. Mempelajari setiap gerak tangan mereka. Menfokuskan segalanya semata-mata hanya untuk mencari_nya_. Ia bertekat tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Matahari telah beristirahat, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyinari umat manusia. Karena tanpa matahari manusia tak akan hidup—bukan, tapi semua di dunia ini tak akan mampu bertahan hidup.

Cahaya bulan yang terang mengguyur tubuhnya seakan bisa merasakan kehangatan cahaya itu. Pandangan Sasuke beralih menatap bulan yang bersinar cantik. Berusaha membaca sinar yang diberikannya, terlisan sebuah pesan bahwa ada yang menunggunya dalam purnama. Padang rumput membentang dari segala sudut pandangnya. Dua belas kali sesosok manusia berdiri di padang rumput, menatap bulan. Berharap akan sebuah kepastian.

Seratus tahun yang lalu ia berjanji kepada seseorang untuk bertemu dan mengakhiri semuanya penderitaan yang ada dan selalu bersama. Bersama selamanya dalam panasnya api neraka.

Langkah kakinya membawa tubuh dinginnya kesebuah tempat yaitu halte bus. Sepi dan sunyi—tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di tempat itu. Ia baru tersadar bahwa langkahnya membawanya pergi dari hiruk-piruk keramaian.  
Tak berselang lama sebuah bus berhenti dan menurunkan beberapa penumpang, mata _onyx_-nya tiba-tiba terfokus pada seseorang berperawakan kecil. Saat mata mereka beradu Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak. Mata _jade_ yang bening, rambut merah muda, bibir mungil yang manis. Seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi. Pandangannya menjelajahi setiap sudut halte bus. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang menjemputnya. Namun hal itu sia-sia, tak ada orang yang dikenalnya. Merasa ada yang ganjil dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya Sakura berbalik. Mata _jade_-nya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam, menusuk, dingin, dan seperti tanpa jiwa. Hatinya kacau saat melihatnya... siapa dia? Tak mau lebih lama dalam situasi itu Sakura pun berbalik. Meninggalkan halte bus yang mulai sepi.

Langkah kaki Sakura bertetak membelah sunyinya malam. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat giginya bergemertak.

Dirapatkannya jaket yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Sakura," sapa seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sontak Sakura pun berbalik, matanya membulat—tampak kaget.

"Gaara-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara berat.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, pertanyaan Sakura juga membuatnya bingung. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Kebetulan lewat," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia sudah mengerti watak dari tuannya itu—sedikit bicara. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju rumah. Dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, karena bisa dipastikan bahwa Gaara tidak mungkin banyak bicara. Jalanan setapak yang mereka lewati memang sepi, hanya ada kucing hitam yang sedang mengorek-ngorek sampah di dekat tong sampah, dan seekor kucing sedang memakan tulang-belulang ikan di atas pagar beton—selain mereka tentunya.

Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah mereka. Sebuah rumah tua namun berkelas. Rumah yang Sakura dan Gaara tinggali bersama Ibunya, Tsunade. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah anak angkat Tsunade, tapi ia tak sampai hati memanggilnya 'Ibu' karena Sakura merasa ia tak pantas menjadi anaknya. Semenjak seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh entah-makhluk-apa ia bertekat untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Tsunade. Lalu Gaara menurut Tsunade adalah kerabat jauhnya, mereka bertiga tinggal di dalam rumah tua itu—mungkin sudah ratusan tahun usia bangunan itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu.

"Ya Tsunade-sama. Maafkan saya pergi tanpa pamit," jawab Sakura menundukkan wajah berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Tsunade.

Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sakura, menepuk bahunya. "Sakura, jangan bersikap seperti orang lain dihadapanku."

Sakura masih menunduk, "Maaf."

Gaara melangkah memasuki rumah, tak sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan. Sakura juga mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri menatap sebuah bangunan dengan ekspresi kosong. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan pastilah tak berhubungan jauh dengan dirinya. Janjinya... janji yang dibuat seratus tahun yang lalu. Di mana ia akan menepati janji itu? Kulit putih pucatnya semakin terlihat mati, putih bersih. Sampai kapan ia akan menahan rasa sakit itu? Jika saatnya tiba dan ia bertemu dengannya ia akan meminta maaf dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Hidup atau mati asal bisa bersama. Mungkin ia akan pergi ke neraka. Dan mungkin dia juga tidak di mana pun—berada diambang batas antara surga dan neraka. Tentunya ia tak bisa bersamanya—karena mungkin orang setulus dia pasti kelak akan berada di surga dalam pelukan cahaya terang dan kedamaian hati.

Dalam ketulusan kegelapan Sasuke melihat gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tak biasa—sama seperti seratus tahun yang lalu ia juga berambut merah muda, namun yang satu ini terlihat lebih muda. Mungkin usianya batu menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Gadis itu mamasuki sebuah rumah tua dan bisa dipastikan ia tinggal disana. Bersama beberapa manusia lainnya—bukan, salah satu di antara mereka bukan manusia. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu, aroma dan tekanan jiwa yang pernah ia rasakan seratus tahun yang lalu. Wanita yang berdiri mematung melihat kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya memasuki rumah—Tsunade, seorang penyihir yang selalu berada disisinya. Berada disisi Sakura-_nya_. Usia Tsunade dua kali lipat dari usia Sasuke. Wanita yang selalu tampak muda padahal usianya telah mencapai lima ratus tahun.

Sasuke dengan cepat berpindah ke hadapan Tsunade. Tatapannya tajam.

"Kau sudah tahu," bisik Tsunade pelan namun cukup keras bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikannya dariku. Dia takdirku," sontak tatapan Tsunade menjadi terkaget-kaget, "Apa kau bilang? Seratus tahun yang lalu kau merebutnya dariku? Sekarang saat dia telah kembali, kau akan merebutnya kembali? Kau pikir kau ini siapa, huh?" emosi Tsunade meledak. "Walau kau seorang vampir berdarah murni pun aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencermati setiap kata yang ia dengar. Beberapa kalimat yang menusuk. Apakah wanita ini berpikir bahwa Sasuke juga tega melakukannya seratus tahun yang lalu? Tidak, ia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya. Berpikir balasan kalimat yang bijak untuk menjawabnya, "Semua telah digariskan oleh takdir." Sasuke membuka matanya, ia menoleh menatap tempat dimana Sakura terakhir kali dilihatnya tadi, tersenyum tipis.

"Permisi," kemudian dia lenyap tenggelam dalam sejumput kabut.

Sakura melihat ke arah luar di depan jendela. Alisnya terangkat, perasaannya mengatakan Tsunade berbicara dengan seseorang mengenai dirinya. Tapi ia tak tahu siapa orang itu. Pandangannya tak sampai untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Dengan sedikit helaan napas berat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan jendela dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Diambilnya sebuah buku tebal berwarna coklat tua yang telah usang, dibuka dan kemudian matanya bergerak membaca setiap deret kata yang ada dalam buku itu.

.o0)o0o(0o.

"Selamanya punyaku. Sudah menjadi takdir dan tak akan bisa diubah—oleh siapa pun dan tak akan kubiarkan berubah walau itu kehendak takdir sekali pun," kata Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi—Teme kau... cih," ia mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa dibutakan oleh _cinta_ lamanya. Apa pun itu mereka berbeda, _cinta_ itu tak sama seperti halnya seratus tahun yang lalu. Dia jauh lebih muda ratusan tahun. "Kesalahan dalam takdirmu adalah cintamu."

Seolah tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat kepala es ini. Naruto melangkah pergi melewati sebuah pintu yang terbuka.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan entah ia melihat apa. "Kesalahan dalam takdirku adalah cintaku..., " ia mendongak melihat langit-langit ruangan itu. Biru awan terlukis elegan, tampak dalam lukisan di langit-langit itu mengambarkan seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam meraih tangan seorang gadis yang jauh dibawahnya. Tangan mereka hanya bersentuhan sebatas jari telunjuk—dapat diartikan mereka ingin bersama tapi apa daya jika takdir berkata lain.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Hn."

"Siapa?"

"..."

"Di mana?"

"Tsunade.."

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, "Sama persis.?"

"Ya."

"Tak kusangka nenek sihir itu masih hidup," gurau Itachi berusaha mengubah suasana dan sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Itachi merasa hendak melempar matanya.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke, "Kau sudah gila, eh?" menguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Ditatapnya mata dingin Sasuke, beberapa detik kemudian mata _onyx_ mereka bertemu.

"Aku sudah gila sejak lama."

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi dari bahunya. Berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"Cih, sial!" runtuk Itachi, "SASUKE KEMBALI!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk terdiam di sebuah kursi bergaya klasik dengan ukiran hewan-hewan bersayap dan bertaring.

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender, rambut indigonya melambai tersapu angin.

Naruto yang menyadari pertanyaan Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya. Hinata adalah seorang penyihir dan sekaligus kekasih Naruto—sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja menurutku Sasuke makin nekat... yah, kau tahu seperti apa dia," jawab Naruto kembali lesu.

Hinata mengganguk tanda mengerti, "A-aku hanya bisa melihat sesuatu yang buruk di depan sana..." kata Hinata lirih.

"Ya... tapi Sasuke telah terlanjur menemukannya—semua salah takdir," jawab Naruto berusaha membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Wajah putih Hinata memerah.

"Tapi ramalanku selalu tepat Naruto-kun." Naruto terdiam, memang ramalan Hinata selalu tepat—hampir selalu tepat.

"Kau bukan seorang peramal Hinata, kau penyihir dari darah Hyuuga."

Mereka terdiam. Membiarkan suara angin menggantikan kalimat yang tak mengenakkan.

.o0)o0o(0o.

Sakura telah tertidur pulas saat sebuah sosok memandangnya dari sudut kamarnya. Mata _onyx_ yang selalu terlukis dari matanya kini berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Sasuke berdiri mematung memandang sosok gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas, berharap bisa ikut serta dalam mimpinya. Cahaya bulan menembus tirai dari kain sutra, merambat memantulkan silau mata merah Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Masihkah kau ingat janjimu seratus tahun yang lalu padaku?" bisiknya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menghilang—selalu bersama kabut.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. Ia bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Saat menuruni tangga Sakura melihat Gaara yang duduk termenung di ruangan utama rumah itu, tatapannya kosong.

"Gaara-sama..." panggil Sakura. Namun yang mempunyai nama hanya terdiam. Sakura mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Gaara-sama." panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lirih.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, ia kaget melihat Sakura berada disampingnya. Sejak kapan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Saya melihat Anda terdiam disini... _well_, saya hanya menyapa."

"Seharusnya kau tidur."

"Sebenarnya saya sudah tidur tapi sebuah sosok membangunkan saya dan mengatakan sesuatu—er, mungkin," seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sakura.

"Mungkinkah itu orangnya?"

Hening, Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya, melupakan janji bodohmu itu dan hidup seperti keinginanmu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara meninggi.

Sakura menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai tergenang air. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya. Janji yang terus menghantui setiap malam dalam sembila belas tahun hidupnya. Merasuk kedalam hati hingga ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ia janjikan, kepada siapa ia berjanji.

"Purnama depan jangan keluar rumah. Bulan depan kita menikah," kata Gaara. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam.

Takdir sungguh tak adil, dalam kehidupan sekarang ia telah mendapatkan seorang pasangan. Tapi mengapa takdir masa lalunya terus saja mengusik hingga ke dalam mimpi.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. Memejamkan mata dan segera hanyut dalam negeri malam—negeri mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Conetinue

.

* * *

Kak Emi! Maafkan Furu. Hadiah ulang tahunmu molor hampir satu bulan... Maaf...

Hanya terdiri dari 2 Chapter. Harap maklum—

.

Terima kasih telah menbaca fict saya...

Review...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Dalam pelukan cahaya bulan mereka berdiri. Mamandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Mata merah darah menadap mata _jade_, walau tatapan yang terpancar dari mata merah itu sangat menusuk dan dingin. Mata _jade_ itu tetap tidak bergeming. Tergambar jelas ketegaran dari seorang gadis bermata _jade_ itu. Seolah tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pemuda bermata merah darah itu.

Tangan pemuda bermata merah darah itu meraih dagu gadis di depannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir mungil gadis itu. Memberikan kecupan lembut. Kecupan manis yang mengambarkan rasa kasih sayang.

Saat wajah mereka berjauhan, bulan telah memamerkan cahayanya. Penuh dan indah.

"Lakukan, Sasuke-kun," bisik gadis bermata _jade_ itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tak bisa," jawabnya lirih.

"La-lakukan," pinta Sakura—gadis bermata _jade_ itu—dengan berlinang air mata. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab Sakura telah membuka mulut, "Lakukan atau tidak akan pernah sama sekali."

Hening. Mulut Sasuke terasa kaku walau hanya untuk menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata.

"Lakukan... aku tak mau kau mati sia-sia Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Aku tidak akan mati sia-sia Sakura. Justru kaulah yang akan mati sia-sia...," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak merasa mati sia-sia, karena aku mati untukmu. Cintaku," tatapan Sakura semakin lama semakin melemah tak sekuat sebelumnnya. Ketegaran yang terpancar dari mata _jade_ itu semakin menghilang.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati demi aku yang bodoh ini."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi!" suara Sakura meninggi, seulas senyum terlukis dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa senyum Sakura itu adalah senyuman palsu—tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan. Sakura tidak bakat berakting.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku janji untuk bertemu denganmu seratus tahun yang akan datang! Saat itulah kita akan bersama selamanya! Lalu—lalu," perkataan Sakura terpotong saat bibir Sasuke kembali mengecup lembut bibir mungilnya. "Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tatapannya masih tetap dingin.

"Lalu kita akan bahagia selamanya...," senyuman tulus Sakura ternyata bisa melelehkan hati Sasuke yang sedingin es. Keputusan tersulit hidupnya dalam seratus tahun. Dengan berat hati ia harus melakukannya. Sasuke adalah seorang vampir berdarah murni, dalam hidupnya ia harus meminum darah dari pasangannya. Tapi karena kesalahan takdir setelah ia meminum darah pasangannya, pasangannya itu tak akan bertahan hidup. Setelah seratus tahun kemudian pasangannya akan kembali dilahirkan. Begitulah roda kehidupan sang vampir berdarah murni itu dan pasangannya yang tak lazim bagi vampir lainnya. Semua salah takdir.

Bulan purnama yang memukau, hembusan angin yang meraih ilalang, berjuta gemerlap bintang menjadi saksi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sasuke sekali lagi mengecup bibir mungil Sakura. Terus menciumnya sampai bibir Sasuke berhenti di leher Sakura, disibakkannya rambut merah muda Sakura. Sasuke sedikit melemaskan rahangnya, bersiap menacapkan taringnya.

Menusuk.

Bukan hanya menusuk leher jenjang Sakura, melainkan juga menusuk hati mereka.

Jika mereka bisa menjerit pada sang kegelapan tentang semua penderitaan itu—pada takdir.

* * *

**Chain : A Promise After Death**

**.**

**AU, VampirFict, SasuSaku.**

**.  
**

**For Emi Yoshikuni  
**

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Saat ini pemuda ini hanya ingin menangis, meratapi semua kesalahan takdir yang telah ia alami. Tapi menangis adalah sebuah hal yang tabu baginya. Saat ia berusia lima tahun adalah saat terakhir kalinya ia menangis, dan ia berjanji pada wanita yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati bahwa hari itu adalah hari di mana ia terakhir kalinya menangis—wanita yang akan terus berada di hatinya. Mikoto Uchiha—ibunya.

Dalam gendongan Sasuke kini tengah terpejam sepasang mata _jade_. Gadis itu telah tiada, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak akan hidup kembali. Karena reinkarnasi itu ada. Sakura akan terlahir kembali, karena ia berjanji akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini seratus tahun kemudian. Dan saat mereka bersama mereka berjanji akan mengubah semua kesalahan takdir itu.

"Tepatilah janji yang telah kau buat Sakura."

* * *

**~o)O(0)O(o~**

* * *

Sasuke tersentak saat _slide_ kenangan masa lalunya berputar bagai lentera putar.

"Tepatilah janji yang telah kau buat Sakura," ia berguman.

Sasuke terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah jendela di mana dari balik kacanya bisa terlihat tanah mati; tak ada warna hijau dan tak ada warna kehidupan lainnya, hanya ada tanah berkerak dan juga pepohonan yang mati.

"Sasuke." sapa Itachi yang ada di belakang Sasuke, "Jangan membuang-buang kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Hidupmu ada padanya, dia adalah rantai pengikat antara hidup dan matimu," Itachi menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya tak memperhatikannya, "Kau mengerti?" tegasnya.

Sasuke terus saja terdiam, sampai saat Itachi akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Walau nyawa orang yang kaukasihi tahurannya?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Itachi tersentak. Sasuke ternyata masih memiliki perasaan yang mendalam terhadap wanita itu. "Tak ada jalan lain."

"Jika bisa aku ingin seperti ayah dan ibu," kata Sasuke. Itachi terdiam untuk mendengar kelanjutannya, "Mereka selalu bersama, ayah tak tega meminum darah ibu walau ia akan hidup abadi dan akhirnya mereka memilih jalan untuk pergi dari dunia ini bersama," Sasuke menatap Itachi, "Tidak sepertimu yang selalu saja berbohong pada diri sendiri."

"Tapi kau berbeda Sasuke, takdir telah menuliskan jalan yang salah untukmu. Pasanganmu seorang manusia... walau ayah dan ibu hanya bisa bersama selama limaratus tahun—mereka vampir berdarah murni. Lalu takdir telah menuliskan jalan yang terlalu baik untukku.." Itachi berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

Suasana malam kota Konoha sangatlah ramai. Cahaya lampu warna-warni menghiasi setiap sudut kotanya. Walau suhu dingin yang ada bisa menembus jaket dari kulit binatang yang tebal sekali pun tak mengurai antusiasme warga Konoha untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama orang yang dicintai. Tapi tidak bagi Gaara Sabaku, ia hanya sendiri berjalan di tengah arus manusia yang lalu-lalang. Gaara berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang menyajikan makanan tradisional Jepang. Ia melangkah dengan tenang walau hatinya tak tenang mendengar suara pikikan gadis-gadis yang mengagumi dirinya, ia merasa sangat risih.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pelayan.

Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemuadian ia mencari tempat di mana ia bisa duduk menikmati makanan tanpa harus terganggu oleh yang lain. Meja paling ujung dekat jendela menjadi pilihannya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan sambil mengulurkan daftar menu.

"Onigiri," jawabnya tanpa melihat daftar menu—sebab Gaara sering ke tempat ini, ia belum pernah melihat pelayan yang satu ini. Mungkin ia baru, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan malam dan membayarnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak daritadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi Gaara. Sepasang mata merah semerah darah. Sasuke mengawasi setiap gerak langkah Gaara ke mana pun ia pergi, ia dengan cepat berpindah ke belakang Gaara yang sedang berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

Saat itulah Gaara sadar bahwa ia sedang diikuti.

"Jangan mengikutiku terus... kita selesaikan ini di tempat lain," kata Gaara. Sasuke sedikit terkejut Gaara menyadarinya. "Baiklah."

Dalam hitungan detik mereka telah lenyap dari kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya, orang-orang itu terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sasuke kini berada di atas atap gedung tertinggi di kota Konoha. Dari tempat mereka berdiri bisa dilihat seluruh penjuru kota yang penuh dengan cahaya lampu, bayangan bulan yang kini hanya setengah terlihat mengintip di balik awan. Berjuta bintang menaburi langit dengan gemerlap cahayanya, seolah tak ingin kalah hamparan pegunungan yang mengelilingi Konoha pun ikut serta dalam suasana jiwa yang penuh kegelapan itu walau hanya sebatas bayangan hitam.

"Kau juga bukan manusia," kata seorang pemuda bermata merah darah, pandangannya lurus menatap sebuah titik—yaitu bulan.

Gaara mendengus, "Aku setengah vampir, dan Sakura juga tahu itu," jawab Gaara ketus.

"Apa kau tahu tujuanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu tujuanmu."

Sasuke menatap Gaara, tatapannya semakin tajam dan menusuk—tapi tidak bagi Gaara yang juga mempunyai tatapan sama.

"Dia milikku," kata Sasuke dengan seringai kecil.

Sekali Gaara mendengus, "Asal kau tahu saja Uchiha, bulan depan kami akan menikah," seolah tak ingin kalah Gaara mengatakan hal ini dengan seringai kemenangan.

Mendengar pernyataan Gaara seolah seluruh organ Sasuke akan jatuh, ia begitu kaget—tapi tak ada ekspresi yang mengambarkan kekagetannya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Selamanya Sakura adalah miliknya, takdir telah menggariskannya walau itu salah sekalipun.

"Tak akan kubiarkan, Selamanya punyaku... sudah menjadi takdir dan tak akan bisa diubah—oleh siapa pun dan tak akan kubiarkan berubah walau itu kehendak takdir sekalipun... apalagi kau, Gaara!" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Kali ini memang tak seluruh emosinya bisa tertahan.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Akan kubuat dia melupakan janji bodoh yang kalian buat seratus tahun yang lalu," balas Gaara dingin.

"Kau telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar Sabaku," kata Sasuke dengan air muka yang murka.

"Tidak ada kesalahan, satu-satunya kesalahan yang ada adalah cintamu. _Sakura_-mu telah tiada, yang ada sekarang adalah _Sakura_-ku." Gaara berbalik dan maju selangkah. "Permisi," dalam satu kedipan mata, Gaara telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke masih berdiri mematung. Suasana hatinya kini bukan lagi kacau tapi sangat kacau. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Miliknya.

.

.

.

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

Sasuke berteriak sekeras mungkin. Kepalanya terasa pusing, sangat berat untuk tetap bertahan. Ia terjatuh, lututnya menyentuh lantai. Dipeganginya kepala yang serasa mau pecah, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pandangannya kini mulai kabur—gelap dan semakin gelap, hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur jatuh. Matanya terpejam—ia pingsan.

Cahaya bulan kini telah benar-benar menghilang. Berjuta bintang yang bertabur di atas langit kini telah tertutup awan mendung. Kota Konoha akan diguyur hujan.

Bahkan langit mengerti Sasuke, langit meneteskan air yang tak akan pernah tertetes dari mata _onyx_ itu. Langit menangis untuk Sasuke.

* * *

**~o)O(0)O(o~**

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu. Dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan—calon suaminya, Gaara.

Mata hijau mereka saling bertemu. Sakura melempar senyum ramah, didekatinya calon suaminya itu.

"Gaara-sama, darimana saja?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Gaara dingin. Hal itu membuat Sakura sakit hati, karena selalu saja begini. Gaara tak pernah bersikap ramah padanya.

"Kenapa pagi baru pulang?" tanya Sakura lagi. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" bentak Gaara. Sakura mundur satu langkah, kemudian selangkah lagi. Matanya terasa panas, air telah menggenangi kelopak matanya.

Ia menagis.

Gaara tiba-tiba tersentak, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Seharusnya ia tak bersikap sekaras ini pada Sakura mengingat dalam hitungan hari ia akan menikahinya. Gaara mendekati Sakura dan perlahan menariknya ke dada bidangnya. Mengusap rambutnya, "Maaf," gumannya. Sakura masih saja terus menagis.

"Jangan marah," Sakura masih terisak.

"Iya, maaf. Aku kehujanan dan tak membawa payung, berteduh hingga pagi," jawab Gaara berusaha menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Namun Sakura masih saja terus terisak, dakapan Gaara semakin kuat seolah tak ingin melepaskan Sakura. Pikiran Gaara melayang ke arah pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam, Sasuke akan berusaha merebut Sakura yang hanya tinggal selangkah lagi akan menjadi milik Gaara seutuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"Saya hanya ingin—" kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh Gaara. "Jangan menyebut dirimu seolah orang lain bagiku, sebentar lagi kita menikah," kata Gaara.

"Ya, aku... aku hanya ingin bersama Gaara-sama. Er, maksudku Gaara-kun," kata Sakura pelan. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat mata Gaara, mata hijau _emerland_ yang kini melembut. Menghadirkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan tersendiri dalam hati Sakura. Gaara memandang Sakura, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, menatap matanya. Sakura tersenyum. Gaara juga tersenyum kecil, ia berharap air mata tadi adalah air mata yang terakhir keluar dari mata jade bening yang memancarkan sejuta kebahagiaan bagi Gaara jika keceriaannya terpancar.

"Kau lapar Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil. "Sudah kubuatkan sarapan untukmu, ayo kita sarapan!" ajak Sakura. Ia berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara.

Gaara memang vampir, tapi tak sepenuhnya vampir. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin klan vampir yang bernama Sabaku, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang manusia. Sejak lahir Gaara diajari untuk memakan makanan manusia oleh ibunya—tapi terkadang ia juga meminum darah, darah hewan.

* * *

Selama ini hanya kegelapan yang ada dalam setiap gerak langkah Sasuke, jika dalam duaratus tahun ia hidup, maka hanya dua puluh hari saja ia memperolah cahaya. Cahaya dalam bentuk kebahagiaan dari orang-orang tercinta, tapi sejak kecil ia merasa selalu ada dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung. Karena walau ia memiliki keluarga yang utuh dulu, tetap saja kasih sayang tak pernah ia peroleh lantaran hanya seorang Itachi saja yang ada disisi kedua orangtunya. Sasuke tak diharapkan lahir didunia ini. Memang takdir terlalu jauh menuliskan jalan hidup Sasuke dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan adalah teman Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Sasuke menbuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang terpancar dari beberapa buah lilin di meja.

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke?" suara yang sangat Sasuke dengar, suara Itachi.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, "Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto menemukanmu pingsan di kota," jawab Itachi. Kemudian Sasuke menunduk, ia terdiam. Pikirannya mengatakan ajal akan segera menghampirinya. Apapun itu, hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah bersama Sakura. Ia tak peduli akan apapun yang terjadi kelak. Tapi bagaiman ia bisa bersama Sakura jika saat ini Sakura tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin Sakura tak ingat akan janji yang telah mereka buat, tugas Sasuke kali ini adalah membangunkan Sakura yang dulu, mengingatkan kembali sebuah janji untuk bersama selamanya.

Hidup atau mati.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke. Berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka, meninggalkan Itachi yang dari tadi tulus menunggunya.

"Hei! SASUKE! Jangan kabur lagi!" teriak Itachi berusaha agar Sasuke tetap tinggal.

Namun suara Itachi hanya dianggap sebagai angin lewat oleh Sasuke. Ia berlalu meniggalkan Itachi.

.

.

Malam yang tenang memang selalu tercipta di Konoha, jika matahari telah beristirahat maka hewan-hewan pun ikut beristirahat. Kadang hampir tidak ada binatang malam yang berkeliaran—kecuali kucing, jangkrik, dan serangga. Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, bertabur bintang yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan.

Sakura tengah duduk menunggu bus di halte untuk pulang. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa keperluan dapur. Ia duduk sendiri di halte pinggir kota yang sepi, ia lebih memilih swalayan yang berada di pinggir kota karena tempat itu sepi. Sehingga ia tak perlu berdesak-desakkan untuk hanya sekedar berbelanja. Mata jadenya mengawasi sekeliling tempat itu, walau dari luar ia terlihat kuat tapi tetap saja ia seorang gadis yang mempunyai rasa takut.

Tiba-tiba saja di depan Sakura berdiri seorang pemuda, hal ini membuat Sakura keget setengah mati. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya; sebuah mata onyx yang dingin, menusuk, dan seperti tanpa jiwa. Rambut hitam raven yang bagian belakangnya sedikit mencuat, wajah putih pucat bagai seorang mayat.

"Si—siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura. Hanya ada mereka berdua di halte bus itu karena pinggir kota selalu sepi.

"_Siapa?_" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Maaf?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kata yang barusan diucapkan pria disampingnya ini memang sedikit tidak jelas.

"Namamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu nama gadis yang berada disampingnya ini, tapi tak ada salahnya jika ingin memulai semua dari awal hingga Sakura kembali menemukan potongan-potongan kecil masa lalu yang penuh dengan ketidakpuasan hidup, selalu dalam kegelapan. Hingga teringat akan janji mereka sampai pada hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Ya, selalu bersama Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. Haruno Sakura... Anda?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

Hening.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari Sakura maupun Sasuke.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah titik, yaitu sebuah pohon kecil. Pohon itu jauh dari pohon-pohon lainnya. Kemudian entah apa yang terjadi Sakura merasa sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat dirinya dalam bayangan imajinasinya. Ia berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas bersama seorang yang selalu menghantui setiap malam dalam tidurnya selama belasan tahun. Suara yang dingin namun kadang saat suara itu berbisik dalam mimpinya selalu dengan berjuta rasa; sedih, marah, rindu, bahagia, penuh ketulusan, dan hangat. Sontak Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke. Suara yang selama belasan tahun terus menghantuinya hingga ke negeri mimpi itu sama persis dengan suara Sasuke—menurut Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dingin. Namun dari sorot matanya jika Sakura menyadari tersirat sebuah tatapan rindu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Hm, aku merasa kita sering bertemu entah dimana," kata Sakura. Sasuke manatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Ya, andai Sakura dapat mendengar jerit pilu hati Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu.

Sesaat kemudian bus yang ditunggu Sakura datang, Sakura berdiri dan merapikan roknya sebelum mengambil tas plastik disampingnya.

"Sasuke-san, aku pulang dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura sembari membungkukan badan. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju bus. Hingga bus yang membawanya menghilang Sasuke masih saja tak bergeming dari tempat ia duduk.

Seolah berjuta jarum yang menusuk disetiap pori kulitnya Sasuke menjerit. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar jerit pilunya. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan membeku dalam satu waktu. Sakit, perih, panas. Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Tubuhnya semakin bernafsu akan darah Sakura.

Andai malam bisa mengerti rasa sakit Sasuke pasti ia bisa menyampaikannya pada sang bulan. Meminta bantuan para bintang untuk menutup semua luka kecil namun menyiksa yang diciptakan oleh berjuta jarum yang menembus pori kulit putih vampir itu. Walau berumur ratusan tahun ia tetap saja masih terlihat muda. Ia jatuh, tertunduk mencium ubin keramik. Tolong sampaikan pada siapapun akan rasa sakit ini, langit.

"Aku tidak lemah, kau harus menurut," kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, memerintah pada tubuhnya untuk menuruti setiap kemauan Sasuke.

.

.

Entah takdir yang selalu salah atau memang disengaja oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke. Mereka sering bertemu didalam gelapnya malam—yang sedikit disinari cahaya lampu. Selalu saja ada keperluan yang dilakukan Sakura hingga membuatnya harus menaiki bus pinggir kota menuju rumahnya. Dan Sasuke pun selalu ada ditempat itu untuk menemani Sakura. Sudah satu minggu mereka bertemu, berbincang kecil dan juga terdiam bersama dalam dinginnya malam.

Sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasa tubuhnya mulai berontak, rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Kali ini rasa sakit yang jauh lebih menusuk daripada yang lalu—karena semakin lama rasa sakit itu akan terus bertambah hingga menuju jalan akhir, kematian. Ia berdiri, berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kendali. Belum sempat lebih dari satu langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh.

"Sasuke-san!" teriak Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke jatuh. Dihampirinya Sasuke yang menggigil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendesah menahan rasa sakit. Sakura semakin panik.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura, ia mengatur kepala Sasuke dalam pangkuannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, sesaat kemudian Sasuke berteriak. Sebuah teriakkan yang membelah dinginnya malam, serasa menusuk hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Kesepian.

Kegelapan.

Kerinduan.

..semua salah takdir.

.

Tanpa tahu alasannya Sakura meneteskan airmata. Cairan bening hangat itu menetesi dahi Sasuke.

Serasa mendapat guruyan air hujan pada api yang membara, rasa sakit Sasuke lambat laun menghilang. Semakin membaik, kini mata onyxnya lurus menatap ke arah mata jade Sakura. Mata jade indah itu sidikit membengkak, memerah, dan basah. Pancaran yang terpancar dari mata jade itu pun kini berbeda—seolah tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan Sasuke meraih pipi Sakura dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," guman Sasuke.

Hening.

Sakura tak menjawab Sasuke. Kepalanya pusing, bayangan-bayangan aneh terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Bayangan yang terus saja hadir dalam setiap mimpinya. Dalam bayangannya ia berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas. Bersama seorang pemuda bermata onyx—ia adalah Sasuke yang kini berada dalam pangkuannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

_"Lakukan Sasuke-kun.."_

"Tidak," kata Sakura lirih. Sasuke berdiri—Sakura pun ikut berdiri. Sakura mundur satu langkah.

_"Aku tidak merasa mati sia-sia, karena aku mati untukkmu."_

"Tidak," kata Sakura lirih lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ia mundur satu langkah.

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi!"_

"Tidak.. bukan," kata-kata tak jelas yang terus Sakura gumamkan membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

_"Lalu kita akan bahagia selamanya.."_

"Itu bukan aku.." guman Sakura lirih.

_"Aku janji. Untuk bertemu denganmu seratus tahun yang akan datang! Saat itulah kita akan bersama selamanya!" _

Sakura tersentak, kini ia ingat. Siapa dia sebenarnya, pada siapa ia berjanji dan untuk apa ia berjanji. Air mata terus saja mengalir membuat jalur kecil dipipinya.

"Tidak!" teriaknya.

"Kau kenapa,?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak berjanji padamu," kata Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang. Sakura sudah ingat? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Kini berjuta bintang kembali menjadi saksi, pertemuan yang selama seratus tahun tertunda. Sejumput harapan untuk bersama selamanya dengan Sakura kini berubah menjadi lebih besar.

"Sakura," guman Sasuke, ia melangkah maju mendekati wanita yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Saat tangan dingin Sasuke hendak kembali meraih pipi Sakura, Sakura menepisnya.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Sakura dengan air mata yang terus saja membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama," kata-kata yang terdengar itu terputus.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh.

"...Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut suara yang sangat Sakura kenal itu.

"Gaara-kun," guman Sakura

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia maraih tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya secara paksa untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mematung.

"Gaara-kun, lepaskan!" kata Sakura, Gaara terlalu erat memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura dan Gaara telah pergi manaiki sebuah mobil _jaguar _silver.

Saat rasa sakit yang menusuki seluruh tubuh Sasuke sirna, kini sebuah rasa sakit yang amat dalam ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang berasa di ulu hati—bohong jika Sasuke tak mengerti rasa sayang. Namun entah mengapa rasa itu hanya terus ada didalam kegelapan.

"Katakan kau akan kembali padaku.. Sakura," guman Sasuke. Kepulan-kepulan kabut terkumpul menyelimuti tubuh tinggi kekar itu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke lenyap, menghilang dalam pelukan kabut yang penuh dengan kegalapan.

* * *

"Gaara-kun! Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura manahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau tak bersamanya!" bentak Gaara, ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan hidup dan cintanya. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata jade itu.

"Ya, seharusnya aku tak bertemu dengannya.. seharusnya dulu aku tak berjanji padanya."

.

Hening.

.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Gaara. Sakura terdiam, ia berlari menaiki tangga untuk menyendiri didalam kamarnya.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Semua yang telah ia lakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini tak boleh berakhir dengan kekalahan, ia harus menang. Walau melawan kegelapan yang memilukan sekalipun ia harus menang.

Satu minggu lagi Gaara akan memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, ia tak akan membiarkan semua berakhir dengan kegelapan sebagai pemenangnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke janjikan untuk Sakura, Sasuke hanya akan membawa Sakura jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan yang tak berujung. Tak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa Sakura raih bersama Sasuke. Gaara tahu itu.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan tua kokoh yang Sasuke tempati kini sama sekali tak memiliki secarik cahaya pun. Bulan tak mau menampakkan sinarnya untuk menyinari kegelapan yang selalu ada disekitar bangunan tua yang kokoh menantang langit itu.

Sasuke kini duduk disebuah kursi dimana dulu ayahnya duduk dalam kebesaran kerajaan vampir. Namun kini kebesaran kerajaan itu telah runtuh hanya karena tewasnya satu per satu keturunan vampir yang ada—alasannya karena mereka lelah memburu manusia. Lebih baik mereka yang telah hidup lama yang mati daripada manusia. Mereka sama-sama hidup menempati dunia ini, hanya mereka berbeda—selalu dengan kegelapan dan yang satunya selalu dalam lindungan cahaya.

Sasuke menatap tungku api yang berkobar. Ia berharap api itu bisa melelehkan hatinya yang membeku—dibutakan oleh cinta. Mata onyx itu perlahan berubah menjadi mata merah semerah darah. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia memejamkan mata. Menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada..

"Aku ingin dia bahagia... Walau aku harus—,"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk memulihkan segala kesadarannya. Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik hingga mata jade itu benar-benar terbuka—membulat karena kaget siapa orang yang telah membangunkannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" guman Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, ia tak menyangka akan diberi embel-embel '_kun_' pada namanya—sama seperti seratus tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan rindu, sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Meluapkan segala rasa rindu yang terpendam selama seratus tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Salahkah aku jika bertemu dengan wanita yang menjadi takdirku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Maukah kau menepati janjimu?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau harus menepatinya," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke terdiam, ia begitu yakin bahwa Sakura akan menepati janjinya. Tapi semua hal itu salah.

"Sasuke-kun," kali ini ketegaran hati Sakura benar-benar telah menghilang. Ia menangis, meneteskan air mata dari mata jade beningnya.

Sakura menangis terisak, menyesali seberapa besar kesalahan takdir yang telah membuatnya tak tenang.

Ia ingat, bagaimana janji mereka..

...ia ingat seperti apa takdir menyiksa mereka dulu..

Dan ia ingat seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada vampir berdarah murni tersebut—hingga ia rela mati untuknya.

Tapi, kini dalam hatinya ada dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mengisi hatinya. Pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Mereka sama-sama menginginkan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama dingin, dan mereka sama-sama memiliki tempat dihati Sakura.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mendongak menatap mata Sasuke yang kini berwarna semerah darah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi Sakura—entah kapan air mata itu habis.

Sakura berdiri mendekati Sasuke, ia sedikit berlari kecil untuk memeluk pemuda bertubuh kekar itu.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura melanjutkan isak tangisnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut Sakura dengan hangat, dalam waktu itu pula ia melampiaskan rasa rindunya. Bulan bersinar dengan kuasa yang hampir penuh—beberapa saat lagi bulan purnama akan muncul. Berjuta bintang menaburi langit dengan cahaya kecilnya, walau tak bisa mengalahkan bulan mereka tahu bahwa cahaya mereka menyempurnakan indahnya malam. Sekaligus kembali menjadi saksi pertemuan dua jiwa yang dulu terpisah karena gelapnya kesalahan takdir.

"Aku...," Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Katakan," pinta Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi...," Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, "Aku juga mencintai Gaara-kun," lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kalian merupakan bagian hidupku.. masa lalu dan sekarang," kata Sakura, "Jika diminta untuk memilih pasti aku memilih dua-duanya. Jika hanya salah satu... aku memilih Gaara-kun," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai tak daoat membendung air mata kembali.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke singkat.

Eh? Sakura mendongak melihat lurus ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau pengkhianat,"

Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Tapi setidaknya kau masih ingat," Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menariknya sekali lagi dalam pelukan. "Karena itu, biarkan aku bersamamu hingga ajalku menjemput."

Mata Sakura membulat, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Berlari menuju meja rias yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya, meraih laci dan mengacak-acak isinya hingga ia menemukan sebuah pisau lipat. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan rasa iba—Sasuke membenci tatapan mata Sakura ini.

Pisau itu Sakura buka, lalu mengoreskannya pada tangan kiri. Cairan berwarna merah dan berbau amis menetes dengan deras. "Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Mereka jatuh terhuyung, lutut mereka menyentuh lantai berubin marmer yang ternoda dengan darah Sakura.

.

.

Dipuncak tertinggi atap bangunan di Konoha mereka bersama, berpegangan tangan.

Sakura menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari dalam pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

"Ya...?"

"Bolehkah aku jika dalam roda kehidupan selalu menjadi orang yang kau cintai?"

"Tentu."

"Pada akhir sebelum dunia ini musnah biarkan aku menjadi pasanganmu."

"Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Saat itu rasa sakit yang Sasuke terima sungguh diluar batas. Terlalu sakit untuk dikatakan, terlalu perih untuk dirasakan, dan terlalu ganas untuk dijinakkan. Namun semua itu bisa tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang terlalu indah yang telah ia janjikan bersama Sakura. Mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya, itulah janji mereka yang baru.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar matanya mengalirkan cairan bening—ia menangis, bahagia karena pasangannya telah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Setelah ini mungkin ia akan terlahir sebagai manusia yang akan selalu bersama Sakura—itulah harapannya.

Takdir yang selamanya ini telah salah menuliskan jalan hidup Sasuke akan diperbaiki dalam kehidupan selanjutnya.

Ya, pemilik mata onyx itu telah memejamkan matanya untuk rentan waktu sampai ia kembali dilahirkan.

Sakura meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menangis dalam pangkuan Sasuke yang telah tiada. Mereka kembali berpisah dalam pelukan cahaya bulan purnama. Disaksikan berjuta bintang diatas atap gedung tertinggi di kota Konoha.

* * *

Acara pernikahan Sakura diadakan malam hari. Itu karena Sakura tidak bisa bertahan dalam panasnya sinar matahari— menderita sebuah penyakit aneh. Ia mengenakan gaun putih berenda—sederhana tapi manis. Rambut sebahunya sedikit dikeriting pada bagian ujungnya.

Kini ia berjalan didampingi Tsunade menuju altar untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama Gaara.

"Kau cantik Sakura," kata Gaara pelan.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari senyum-senyum yang sebelumnya—senyum penuh ketulusan.

Kini takdir telah menuliskan jalan yang benar bagi Sakura—tapi, bukankah takdir memang selalu benar?

Jangan salahkan takdir jika hidupmu penuh dengan kegelapan... suatu saat seberkas cahaya akan menyingkirkan kegelapan itu walau terlambat sekalipun. Walau cahaya itu bukan diperuntukkan untuk dirimu melainkan orang kau kasihi. Sebuah cerita yang sangat mendasari setiap insan dibumi.. takdir.

* * *

**Fin.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mau mereview fict hancur saya.. terima kasih sebesar-besarnya :

Michishikage Asuka, Mouton-shot, Rye Hikaru, evey charen, Rara-neechan, Badboy Sheva, Yvne-senpai, MzMoony-senpai, Myuuga Arai, Gina Sakamoto, Shirayuki Haruna, UchiHaruno Sasusaku, kakkoi-chan, Blekpepi-senpai, Satsurin Katsuya, Emi-chan, Rei Kuroshiro, Sasakurugi, Chiwe, FranbergH, Mikagami Shiho.


End file.
